


[SPN] The king is crowned (pl)

by moondust_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sadness, anioły, cierpienie, deanmon, demony, nie umiem w tagi, smutek, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_stories/pseuds/moondust_stories
Summary: Prequel dla "Just a sucker for pain" - o tym, jak Dean znów stał się demonem, i co w tym celu poświęcił.Sugerowana kolejność czytania:1. "Just a sucker for pain" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12000024)2. "The king is crowned" - prequel3. "It's where my demons hide" - sequel (soon)





	[SPN] The king is crowned (pl)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery do końcówki sezonu 10/alternatywna wersja. Można powiedzieć, że destiel, ale brak wyraźnych podtekstów (chyba, że w połączeniu z kolejnymi częściami). Angst, hurt (raczej bez comfort ;__;)

_nobody can save me now_

**_the king is crowned_ **

****_it's do or die_  


 

Krew była na jego rękach i ubraniu; plamy na materiale przybierały już rdzawe zabarwienie, jednak krople kapiące na podłogę z jego palców i ściekające po błyszczącym ostrzu były intensywnie czerwone

Dean klęczał. Przez kilka sekund tkwił w próżni - jego umysł nie potrafił odtworzyć przebiegu ostatnich minut, godzin a może dni. Wspomnienia uderzały o barierę ćmiącego bólu głowy, który odczuwał przy każdym, najmniejszym nawet ruchu. Potrząsnął nią lekko, jednocześnie rytmicznie mrugając powiekami.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, były zniszczenia. Hall w bunkrze wyglądał jak po przejściu tornada - poprzewracane półki i krzesła, podłoga zbroczona krwią, ustawione niegdyś w stosy książki rozrzucone po całym pomieszczeniu.

A w centrum tego wszystkiego, na wyciągnięcie ręki, leżący bezwładnie mężczyzna.

Nie, nie mężczyzna. Anioł.

Należący do Castiela sztylet, który Dean trzymał zaciśnięty w palcach, uderzył o podłogę z głuchym odgłosem, kiedy mięśnie jego dłoni rozluźniły się bez udziału woli.

\- Cas?

Jego głos był zachrypnięty, jakby przez ostatnie kilka godzin bez przerwy krzyczał.

\- Cas?

Dean podniósł się nieco by odkryć, jak bardzo obolałe jest jego ciało. Stawy wydawały się zardzewiałe, podobnie jak ramiona. Udało mu się postawić kilka niepewnych kroków i opadł z powrotem na kolana, bliżej anioła. Skóra Castiela była blada, poznaczona cieniami pod zamkniętymi oczami i czerwienią krwi zakrzepłej na posiniaczonej twarzy. Wzrok mężczyzny przebiegł natychmiast po nieruchomym ciele, przeszukując je w poszukiwaniu ran.

Niewątpliwie Cas odniósł wiele obrażeń, zupełnie jakby w trakcie ostatniej walki zapomniał, jak używać swoich umiejętności; jak w ogóle się bronić. Myśląc o tym wszystkim, Dean skrupulatnie lustrował wzrokiem bezwładną sylwetkę, na moment dając sobie przyzwolenie na krótkie westchnienie ulgi. Krwi było mało, zdecydowanie za mało jak na śmiertelne obrażenie.

Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na ramieniu anioła. Potrząsnął nim trochę zbyt mocno.

Spojrzenie Deana ześlizgnęło się na porzucony na podłodze sztylet o zbroczonym ostrzu, na trzonku którego przed chwilą zaciskał palce.

Krwi nie było dużo. Jednak kiedy niebiańskie istoty umierały, wyciekające z nich życie nie barwiło świata na czerwono.

Dean zwrócił oczy na beznamiętną, niemalże zrelaksowaną twarz Castiela.

\- Cas?! - Kostki mu pobielały, gdy dłonie zaciskały się zbyt mocno na ramieniu anioła. Wolną ręką chwycił jego drugie ramię i potrząsnął nim jeszcze mocniej. - Cas!

Jego palce ponownie rozprostowały się jakby bezwolnie, pozostawiając za sobą rdzawe smugi znaczące materiał prochowca. Dłonie mu drżały, kiedy unosił je wyżej, by otoczyć nimi bladą twarz anioła.

Rozchylił usta, żeby wypowiedzieć jego imię, kiedy tama we wnętrzu głowy pękła i obrazy zaczęły zalewać jego umysł. Oczy Deana przesuwały się w tę i we w tę, przeszukując niematerialną przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu znaku, sygnału. Dowodu na to, że to wszystko jest pieprzonym żartem.

Zamiast tego, jego spojrzenie zsunęło się niżej, na podłogę - tylko po to, by zarejestrować ślad połamanych, obdartych z piór skrzydeł, wypalony w deskach. Pokrywająca go warstwa popiołu zdawała się być świeża, jakby lekkie dmuchnięcie mogło rozproszyć ciemnoszary pył całym pomieszczeniu.

Z każdą kolejną sekundą serce Deana stawało się cięższe i cięższe, aż w końcu zdawało się ważyć więcej niż odlana z ołowiu forma.

Podniósł drżące oczy z powrotem na twarz Casa. Wydawała mu się teraz jeszcze jaśniejsza; cienie pod powiekami ciemniejsze, skóra zimniejsza, plamy krwi bardziej czerwone.

Nie poczuł nawet, jak zaczął kręcić głową - najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie… Cas!

Wypuścił jego głowę i pozwolił, by opadła z powrotem na ziemię.

Przesuwał dłońmi po jego ciele, szukając miejsca, w które wbił się sztylet. Odnalazł ślad po cięciu dokładnie na wysokości ludzkiego serca. Przycisnął palce do rany, jednak nie poczuł pod nimi krwi.

Szybko oderwał ręce od jego klatki piersiowej i znów objął nimi jego twarz.

\- Dawaj, Cas. - Potrząsnął nim lekko. - Obudź się.

Jego głos stwardniał; słowa brzmiały teraz bardziej jak wysyczany przez zęby rozkaz niż rozpaczliwe błaganie, którym w istocie były.

Dean wpatrywał się w nieruchome oblicze anioła; jego wargi poruszały się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł odnaleźć w sobie siły, by sformułować jakąkolwiek myśl. Nawet nie poczuł, jak ze szklących się do tej pory oczu spływa łza - pojedyncza kropla znaczącą jego policzek, której nie mógł nawet otrzeć, bo wtedy musiałby wypuścić z rąk Castiela.

Gdy ponownie się odezwał, wypowiadane przez niego słowa nadal brzmiały szorstko, lecz cały gniew zdawał się blaknąć w porównaniu z bólem, który ścisnął mu struny głosowe.

\- Obudź się, Cas - wyszeptał, pozwalając, by jego głos łamał się w zbyt wysokich tonach. - Obudź się. Proszę.

Usta mu drżały, gdy wpatrywał się w wargi Castiela - blade, spierzchnięte i nieruchome.

Wargi, które już nigdy miały się nie poruszyć.

Pozwolił, by kolejne łzy spłynęły mu po twarzy.

I wtedy usłyszał ją, jak wymawia jego imię.

\- Dean.

Kobiecy głos wwiercał mu się w czaszkę, jednak mężczyzna nie potrafił skupić na nim uwagi. Wpatrywał się w Casa, jakby samo wyparcie myśli o jego śmierci mogło mu przywrócić życie.

Czytając w jego myślach, kobieta znów się odezwała; jej głos był niski i łagodny, a jednocześnie lekko zachrypnięty.

\- Za późno, Dean. On już nie żyje.

Przełknął ślinę i powoli zamknął oczy, a potem mocno zacisnął powieki. Pokręcił lekko głową; jego usta wygięły się na chwilę w grymasie bólu - tylko po to, by za chwilę przybrać gniewny wyraz.

Pozwolił, by jego dłonie ześlizgnęły się z twarzy Casa i oparły na jego ramionach; drżącymi rękami chwycił poły jego płaszcza, jakby już nigdy miał go nie puścić.

\- Nie - powiedział cicho. Nie był pewien, czy jego głos trzęsie się i faluje od cierpienia, czy też nienawiści. - To ty nie żyjesz.

Otworzył powoli oczy. Jego zimne, przepełnione mrokiem spojrzenie padło na twarz uśmiechniętej kobiety stojącej kilka kroków dalej z założonymi rękami, opartej nonszalancko o ścianę. Widziana z profilu twarz nadal była tak samo ładna - w końcu wybrała sobie wyjątkowo piękne naczynie. Rude włosy opadały falami na jej ramiona, a pomalowane usta wyginały się w kpiącym uśmiechu. Milczała.

Abaddon wciąż miała to samo ciało, jednak Dean był pewien, że byłby w stanie wszędzie rozpoznać jej prawdziwą formę. Może zostało w nim znacznie więcej z demona niż śmiał do tej pory przypuszczać.

Uśmiechnął się ponuro, bez wesołości, choć w jego oczach wciąż tańczyło echo paniki.

\- Nie żyjesz… a ja mam przywidzenia. - Uniósł rękę, by wskazać na kobietę. - Ty jesteś martwa, Cas… Cas żyje.

Abaddon parsknęła śmiechem. W jej oczach błysnęło coś podobnego do groteskowej wersji współczucia, bliskiego politowaniu.

\- To tylko przywidzenia - powtórzył ciszej, bardziej do siebie niż do niej. Jego spojrzenie zsunęło się z powrotem na Castiela. - To przywidzenia…

\- Jedne z wielu, jakie mogą nawiedzić cię w najbliższym czasie - odezwał się lekko demon. Odepchnęła się ściany, by stanąć przodem do Deana. Przechyliła głowę. - Zupełnie jakbyś znowu miał na plecach oddech piekielnych ogarów, mylę się?

Nie odpowiedział, skoncentrowany na twarzy anioła. Jeżeli to wszystko było przywidzeniem, to musiał znaleźć sposób by wrócić do rzeczywistości. Musiał się obudzić, musiał...

\- Ale masz rację, ja nie żyje - ciągnęła kobieta. Jej radosny głos dziwnie kontrastował z makabrą otoczenia. - Jestem martwa. Zabiłeś mnie. Tak samo jak zabiłeś swojego drogiego aniołka. Ale nie martw się, jest teraz w lepszym świecie.

Jego wargi zadrżały lekko. Przesunął dłonią po szyi Casa. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak lodowato zimne jest jego ciało. Zapragnął położyć się przy nim, otoczyć je ramionami i rozgrzać własnym ciepłem.

\- Tak sobie mówicie wy, ludzie, prawda? “Jest w lepszym świecie”.

Musiał się obudzić.

\- Swoją drogą, zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, gdzie anioły idą po śmierci? - Kobieta postawiła w jego kierunku jeden, leniwy krok. Obcas jej butów stuknął o podłogę, wywołując niosący się niezbyt długim echem dźwięk. - Przecież nie do nieba, prawda? Nie mają duszy, która mogłaby trafić do piekła i, wbrew obiegowej opinii, nie są potworami żeby pójść do czyśćca. Co powiesz na pustkę?

Dean wciąż wpatrywał się w anioła, ale powoli przestawał go widzieć. Oddychał szybciej, jego oczy drżały, ramiona zesztywniały pod wpływem napinających się mięśni. Buzujący mu w żyłach gniew sprawił, że spojrzenie stało się mętne, a jednocześnie nienaturalnie skoncentrowane.

Usłyszał, jak Abbadon kuca przed nimi.

\- Wielka, zimna pustka. Bez wspomnień. Bez uczuć. Tylko chłód i zapomnienie. - Sięgnęła dłonią do twarzy Casa i odgarnęła kilka kosmyków z jego czoła. - A może i nawet tego nie ma. Może jest tylko nicość.

Powoli podniósł na nią wzrok. Rysy jego twarz ściągnęły się pod maską bezlitosnego mordercy. Pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Nie dotykaj go.

Abaddon spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dean, to tylko ciało. - W jej głosie brzmiało autentyczne rozczarowanie, jakby spodziewała się po nim więcej. - Naczynie. Możesz sobie zachować popiół po jego łasce na pamiątkę. - Zanim zdążył zareagować, przesunęła ręką po wypalonym śladzie skrzydeł i wsunęła palec do ust. Wygięła lekko wargi. - Nienajgorszy, swoją drogą.

Dean szarpnął się, żeby rzucić się na Abaddona, jednak w tym samym momencie jego kolana uderzyły boleśnie o ziemię. Wygiął gwałtownie głowę, zmuszony, by patrzeć na demona z dołu, kiedy ten zaczął się podnosić. Ciało miał unieruchomione niewidzialną siłą, jednak bijącą od niego nienawiść wydawała się być niemalże materialna; gotowa, by wykuć z niej broń i za jej pomocą wypruć kobiecie flaki.

Abbadon pokręciła głową z politowaniem i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Wciąż wyprostowana, przeszła nad ciałem Casa i stanęła jeszcze bliżej Deana. Objęła jego twarz dłońmi. Mężczyzna cofnął gwałtownie głowę - na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu jej moc - i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Dean. - Zaśmiała się cicho. Wrażenie smutku szybko ustąpiło miejsca rozbawieniu. - Wciąż wzbudzasz tyle nieprzyzwoitych myśli w dziewczynie.

Przesunęła kciukiem po linii jego szczęki. Nadal na nią nie patrząc, Dean syknął cicho przez zęby, co przypominało raczej gardłowy warkot.

Ręka kobiety przesunęła się nieco wyżej; palce przebiegły po jego karku, wsunęły się we włosy i chwyciły mocno. Abaddon wzmocniła nacisk i zmusiła Deana do spojrzenia na nią. Jego oczy nadal były szkliste i zaczerwienione, ale oprócz bólu płonął w nich przede wszystkim gniew.

\- Tylko, że tym razem nie byłoby już dla mnie miejsca w twojej ślicznej główce. - Zlustrowała dokładnie jego twarz, jakby syciła się widokiem posiłku przed skosztowaniem. Jej uśmiech poszerzył się, kiedy kobieta odsłoniła zęby. - Wszystkie miejsca zajęte.

Przełknął ślinę; jego grdyka poruszyła się pod skórą, nozdrza rozszerzyły. Tętnica na jego szyi pulsowała szybko pod wpływem krwi, która jak oszalała budowała mu w żyłach.

Abaddon przybliżyła się do Deana i klęknęła - tak, że stykali się teraz czołami. Rozchyliła lekko usta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, podczas gdy mężczyzna zacisnął powieki i wypuścił głośno powietrze.

\- Masz już własnego demona. - szepnęła. - Wiesz, jak się nazywa?

Każdy jej najmniejszy dotyk napawał go obrzydzeniem, przez który cierpła mu skóra. Kobieta otarła się twarzą o jego policzek. Kiedy się odezwała, jej głos był zniekształcony, jakby przemówiło przez nią setki skłębionych w piekle demonów.

\- Nazywa się Dean Winchester - wyszeptała.

Nagle jej dłonie zaczęły się zmieniać; palce stwardniały, ręce stały się grubsze, męskie. Dean zamrugał i cofnął się gwałtownie, wyrywając się z uścisku, a potem wbił drżące, rozbiegane spojrzenie w swoją własną twarz, która jeszcze przed chwilą była obliczem Abaddona. Jego demoniczne, lustrzane odbicie przechyliło głowę jak rasowy drapieżnik i uśmiechnęło się leniwie, podczas gdy oczy zachodziły czernią. Istota odsłoniła zęby.

Dean poderwał się i odwrócił gwałtownie, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się na widok kolejnej sylwetki, która wyłoniła się przed z nim nicości.

Serce zabiło mu zbyt szybko, a potem zamarło.

\- Hej, Dean - odezwała się przyjaźnie postać. Miała słodki, przyjemny głos, zupełnie jak za życia.

Wyglądała tak samo, jak w dniu swej śmierci: z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, krótko obciętymi, rudymi włosami, które tylko dodawały jej uroku, i czerwoną szramą na szyi, z której wciąż spływała krew.

\- Charlie? - wyszeptał Dean.

Patrzył, jak dziewczyna kroczy w jego stronę. Grymas rozbawienia nie znikał z jej ust - nawet wtedy, gdy w jej ręce pojawił się nóż.

-Charlie… - zaczął znów mężczyzna. Uniósł nieco dłonie, jednocześnie próbując ją powstrzymać i zapewnić o czystości intencji. - Charlie, posłuchaj…

Zanim zdążył zareagować, wyskoczyła do przodu i przecięła powietrze nożem. Końcówka ostrza drasnęła wyciągniętą rękę Deana, sprawiając, że ten wypuścił z sykiem powietrze i cofnął się gwałtownie. Sztylet znów pomknął w jego kierunku, tym razem celując w gardło. Mężczyzna chwycił obie dłonie napastniczki i pociągnął ją mocno, zmuszając jednocześnie do zmiany kierunku uderzenia. Odepchnął ją, jednak dziewczyna natychmiast odwróciła się do niego, szykując się do kolejnego ataku.

\- Charlie - powtórzył. Czuł wzbierające łzy szczypiące go pod powiekami, ściskające gardło, drapiące struny głosowe. - Charlie, to nie… To nie miało tak…

Kolejny głos, tym razem chłopięcy, dobiegł go zza pleców.

\- Nie miało się tak skończyć?

Spojrzał przez ramię by zobaczyć, jak Kevin Tran uśmiecha się do niego gorzko, z tym mądrym, odległym smutkiem w ciemnych oczach. Na jego twarzy malowała się rezygnacja, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Dean prosił go o zaufanie, zaledwie kilka godzin przed tym, jak anioł wypalił chłopcu wnętrzności. Wydawało się, jakby już wtedy wiedział - nie, jakby był przekonany - że ta przyjaźń doprowadzi go do grobu.

\- Zawsze się tak kończy, Dean. Krwawo i smutno - ciągnął. Postawił krok w jego kierunku i mężczyzna ponownie uniósł dłonie, jednak jego wola walki słabła z każdym oddechem. Nie miał już siły się odezwać; po prostu kręcił głową, a ból zniekształcał mu rysy. - Z wyjątkiem ciebie, oczywiście. Z wyjątkiem Deana Winchestera.

Kolejny głos dobiegł z prawej strony.

\- Wiesz, że mają rację, szefie.

Dean nie był w stanie odwrócić się w tamtym kierunku. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, pozwalając, by wspomnienie Benny’ego wypłynęło z morza poczucia winy, bólu i lęku, w którym właśnie tonął. Zobaczył go wyraźnie - jego krzywy uśmiech, kaszkiet, który zawsze nosił na głowie, poplamione krwią ręce. Ręce, którymi niejednokrotnie wampir ocalił mu życie.

Ciekawe, czy też miał ze sobą nóż, czy raczej odrąbie mu głowę za pomocą maczety - tak samo, jak Dean zarżnął jego.

Kolejny głos należał do młodej kobiety, właściwie jeszcze dziewczyny. Jego dźwięk zmusił mężczyznę do otwarcia oczu, choć wszystkie instynkty błagały rozpaczliwie, by tego nie robił.

Uniósł powieki, z których po raz kolejny potoczyły się łzy.

\- Jo - wyszeptał.

Dziewczyna stała bardzo blisko, dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. W ręce trzymała nóż; powoli uniosła ostrze i przesunęła jego czubkiem po twarzy Deana - w dół policzka i po linii ust - tak jakby gładziła go pocieszająco po twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko bladymi wargami, równie jasnymi jak wtedy, kiedy wykrwawiała się w bezcelowym poświęceniu. W ofierze, która koniec końców nie dała absolutnie niczego poza ocaleniem jego nędznego życia.

\- A jednak wcale się nie uczysz, co? - zapytała cicho. Jej głos brzmiał niemal współczująco.

Dziewczyna odsunęła nóż i zawahała się, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. Wydawało się, że za chwilę zamachnie się i wbije ostrze prosto między żebra mężczyzny. Wtedy jednak Jo cofnęła się o krok, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

Dean rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie, czując, jak jego płuca kurczą się w nagłym ataku paniki. Widział ich wszystkich: niezliczone, półmaterialne sylwetki nadciągające ku niemu z każdej strony. Ellen Harvelle. Meg Masters. Rufus Turner. Bobby Singer. John Winchester, jego własny ojciec.

Oddychanie przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem; imiona i nazwiska migotały przed oczami i rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie, tworząc bolesny szum przypominający zakłócenia, z którego trudno było cokolwiek zrozumieć. Kręcił wciąż głową; zacisnął powieki i przycisnął dłonie do uszu.

Mimo to usłyszał kolejny głos z bolesną wyrazistością.

\- Dean.

Z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk. Nie panując nad drżeniem ust i łzami cieknącymi po twarzy, zwinął dłonie w pięści, jakby w ten sposób mógł skutecznie odciąć się od dźwięków.

\- Dean - usłyszał znów. Tym razem niski, zachrypnięty głos brzmiał nagląco, a jednocześnie słychać w nim było dziwną łagodność.

Bardzo powoli rozprostował palce i opuścił bezwładnie ręce. Oddychał szybko i urywanie; jego serce biło głośno w piersi, a wargi nie przestawały się trząść, kiedy próbował przełknąć ślinę.

\- Cas - wyszeptał. - Cas…

Anioł postawił kolejny krok w jego stronę, sprawiając, że ich twarze dzieliły już tylko centymetry. Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego ciało wciąż spoczywa na ziemi - a jednak widział go tutaj, stojącego tuż przed nim. Wciąż był blady i zakrwawiony, nie uśmiechał się. Z jego intensywnie niebieskich oczu bił spokój; przenikliwość i doskonałe opanowanie pełne łagodności, której mężczyzna nie potrafił zrozumieć przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Właściwie nigdy nie pojął jej w całości.

Z rękawa Casa wysunął się poplamiony krwią sztylet.

\- Cas… Przepra-

Urwał w pół słowa z rozchylonymi ustami, kiedy ostrze zanurzyło się w jego brzuchu. Poruszał drżącymi wciąż wargami jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba; wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze i zaczerpnął go głośno, jakby miał być to jego ostatni wdech.

\- Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogę - powiedział anioł wprost do jego ucha.

Wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymał się na przeciwległej ścianie i stał się mętny. Kolana zaczęły mu słabnąć, tak, że musiał oprzeć się na Casie, który chwycił go mocno za szyję, zupełnie jakby go obejmował.

Sylwetki ofiar zaczęły się rozmywać; głosy cichły, pochłaniane przez wszechogarniającą, narastającą ciszę.

\- Nie mogę ci wybaczyć - ciągnął Cas. Jego głos zadrżał pod wpływem nuty żalu. - Bo jestem już martwy.

Dean zakaszlał, plując intensywnie czerwoną krwią, która zaraz spłynęła mu po brodzie. Czuł, jak cały ciężar jego ciała opiera się na Casie, który razem z nim opada na kolana.

Mężczyzna zsunął się na podłogę i padł na plecy. Oddychał płytko, nierównomiernie, a pulsująca cisza odgradzała go stopniowo od otaczającego świata. Czuł wilgoć na całej twarzy - łzy, pot lub krew.

Nie widział już Casa, jednak wciąż miał wrażenie, że ten coś do niego mówi. Jego głos wydawał się dobiegać z głębokiej studni; odbijał się echem i brzmiał niewyraźnie.

Wtedy dołączyła do niego kolejna osoba, której słowa ledwo docierały przez zasłonę gęstniejącej mgły, jaka spowijała umysł mężczyzny. Dźwięk zbliżających się kroków sprawił, że zmysły Deana wyostrzyły się jeszcze na chwilę.

Jedna sylaba; jeden wyraz, niosący się echem - głośny, a jednocześnie dobiegający jakby znad powierzchni wody, w której tonął mężczyzna.

Jego imię, powtarzane raz za razem.

Dean jęknął cicho. To było zbyt wiele, to było...

...to było wszystko, na co sobie zasłużył.

\- Sam… - wyszeptał.

Więc jego też zabił? Nie pamiętał… nic już nie pamiętał. A brat wciąż wołał jego imię, biegł do niego i był coraz bliżej.

\- Nie… - wymamrotał Dean. Usiłował obrócić się na brzuch; podeprzeć się dłońmi o ziemię i się podnieść, ale ledwo udało mi się przetoczyć na bok. Oczy uciekały mu w tył głowy, ból w całym ciele zdawał się paraliżować wszystkie jego kończyny. Na oślep przesunął ręką po podłodze. - Nie Sam…

Poczuł, jak silne, smukłe dłonie brata obejmują jego twarz.

\- Dean! Hej, hej, hej, Dean, spójrz na mnie. - W jego głosie pobrzmiewała panika. - Spójrz na mnie!

Z wysiłkiem podniósł na niego wzrok. Ledwo zachowywał przytomność; jego spojrzenie błądziło po rozmywającej się we mgle twarzy Sama. Otworzył usta, które drżały przez chwilę półotwarte, dopóki nie wydostały się z nich słowa.

\- Ty żyjesz - wymamrotał. - Żyjesz, jestem pewien. Ja nie… - Głos mu zwilgotniał pod wpływem żalu, stał się chrapliwy. - Nie zabiłem cię. Nie zabiłem cię, Sammy…

\- Dean, spójrz na mnie. - Palce Sama zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej na twarzy mężczyzny. Głos brzmiał jednocześnie nagląco i gniewnie. - Jestem tutaj z tobą. Nie zostawię cię. Poradzimy sobie, Dean. Powiedz tylko gdzie jest Cas i…

Na chwilę zamilkł. Odwrócił wzrok od Deana, by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Przez kilka długich sekund panowała cisza.

\- Cas? Cas!

Dean nie pamiętał momentu, w którym jego brat wypuścił go z rąk, by chwycić nimi ciało Castiela - zdawał sobie jednak, że ta chwila przypieczętowała coś ważnego. Pustka wniknęła w jego serce, czyniąc je na powrót lekkim. Mrugał oczami, czując, że nowa energia wypełnia mu żyły, oddając mu władzę nad kończynami. Znak Kaina palił żywym ogniem, ale ból mu nie przeszkadzał.

Podniósł się na ramieniu, zaś drugą dłonią otarł twarz z wilgoci - potu, łez lub krwi. Z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i otwartymi szeroko oczami popatrzył na Sama, który wciąż potrząsał ramionami anioła i mówił do niego.

Dopiero teraz zorientował się że mgła, którą wcześniej brał za białą, miała w istocie barwę głębokiej czerni.

Coś było nie tak - coś, czego Dean nie potrafił sprecyzować. Czuł lepką krew na dłoniach, ale nie rozpoznawał w tym żalu. Widział swojego brata, ale nie było w nim miłości. Patrzył na ciało anioła, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, co się z nim stało. Ani dlaczego wydawało mu się, że powinien wypełniać go smutek.

Była tylko czerń - pulsująca w jego krwi, zatopiona w każdym otaczającym go przedmiocie i człowieku. W oddali wołanie Sama stawało się wyraźniejsze, a jednocześnie dziwnie pozbawione znaczenia.

Miał wrażenie, że znowu czuje usta Abaddona poruszające się tuż przy uchu; wargi muskające małżowinę, oddech łaskoczący go po obnażonej skórze. Tym razem jej dotyk wywołał falę promieniującej po całym ciele przyjemności (a przynajmniej czegoś podobnego), przez którą omal nie wydawał z siebie pomruku zadowolenia. Przechylił nieco głowę, zachęcając, by dotknęła jego szyi.

Kiedy się odezwała, jej głos zdawał się pobrzmiewać jękami setek przetrzymywanych w piekle dusz.

\- Umarła królowa - wyszeptała. - Niech żyje król.

Niech żyje.


End file.
